<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>different by introvertedemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540313">different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedemon/pseuds/introvertedemon'>introvertedemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After s15e19, Canon Compliant, M/M, Multi, Pretty much just warm and fuzzy ness to replace the cold dead body the show put into my arms, also!, anyway this is what I’m pretending the finale is gonna be, but free, i don’t wanna cry over this fucking episode anymore, im so gay, it’s therapy of sorts, there is background Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedemon/pseuds/introvertedemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I found a way, Sam. I can bring Cas back.”</p><p>“Are you serious, Jack? Dean is gonna flip when I tell him.”</p><p>or </p><p>while Jack brings back Cas, Sam attempts to get Dean to admit his feelings for the gay angel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Castiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+sister+she+literally+is+the+reason+for+this">My sister she literally is the reason for this</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idek man I’m just a queer gal tryna help other queers out wether it’s canon or not. I will just give a quick heads up I wrote this at like 2:30am on a school night so typos are guaranteed :)</p><p>UPDATE: I just woke up and edited it a bit. Let me know if you see typos but otherwise I hope y’all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam saw the way his brother and friend looked at each other, the way they bickered like an old married couple, the way they understood one another perfectly, but couldn’t even begin to understand themselves. </p><p>Sam, unlike his brother and Cas, wasn’t so oblivious.</p><p>*</p><p>“I found a way, Sam. I can bring Cas back.”</p><p>“Are you serious, Jack? Dean is gonna flip when I tell him.”</p><p>He hung up fully aware of what he needed to do.</p><p>*</p><p>“Ok, Castiel. It’s Jack. I think you can hear me. Hopefully you can hear me or this is useless.” He started, feeling doubtful. “I’m gonna need your help to get you out, but first you need to wake up.” </p><p>*</p><p>Sam and Dean had been back on the road hunting for at least 2 weeks now. If you didn’t know Dean you might have thought he was acting normal, but Sam could tell something else happened. Dean had lost Castiel many times before, even to the empty, but something this time was different. Sam knew it. And before he can tell his brother that Cas would be coming back. He had to know why.</p><p>*</p><p>The two brothers sat in the parked impala outside of the theater they had been keeping an eye on (it was some ‘Michael Jackson “thriller” kinda hunt’ if you wanna quote Dean). They had time to kill and Sam saw that as an opportunity to talk about Cas, after weeks of Dean pretending nothing happened.</p><p>“You never told me about what went down between Cas and the empty before he left. Why did the empty even open? And why have you been so distant ever since?” He paused to look at Dean. To try to understand how he was feeling, but Dean just looked so lost, so he continued, slower this time, trying to make it easier for Dean to talk to him, “I know you and Cas have always been close. I know your hurting, but you don’t have to hide emotions. Or feelings“</p><p>Sam could tell hearing the work ‘feelings’ struck a chord, but he still wasn’t answering. </p><p>“Did he say someth-“</p><p>“He told me he loved me.” Dean said halting Sam’s sentence. “And then he left.” He added quietly. </p><p>Sam knew exactly why that was jarring for him to hear. Dean always felt like he had to be “strong” and stay in a box. But staying in that box means being someone he’s not. So Sam decided to push and ask further.</p><p>“He tells you he loves you all the time. All of us. Why was it so surprising?”</p><p>“No.” Dean sounded hesitant. “He said it different, he felt it different.” He was silent for moment. “I felt different.”</p><p>“You felt different.” Same smiled at his brothers words. “As in you lo-“ </p><p>Dean cuts off Sam once again, “Look!” He points to the man running in front of them. “We found our werewolf.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Ok, Cas. It Jack. Again. Obviously you know that. Anyway, I’m gonna open a portal to you, but it’s only gonna work if you’re awake so...” He knew Cas could hear him. He had to. “Please be awake.” </p><p>*</p><p>Though Sam wanted to continue their conversation he also knew Dean was done with it, but he needs his brother to admit his feelings. If he can’t admit them to himself how can he admit them to Castiel when he gets back.</p><p>Every couple of minutes Sam would say something petty or something along the lines of “If I were Cas how would I fix this,” “What would Castiel say if he saw you doing that,” and “Y’know now I understand why Cas is always mad at you.”</p><p>Usually Dean just grunts and turns away. That was until they finished hunting their last werewolf.</p><p>“We did it!”</p><p>“That we did, Sammy.”</p><p>Dean spoke in such monotone it was concerning. Even more than usual.</p><p>“I bet if Cas were here he would say you look depressed.”</p><p>Dean didn’t grunt this time instead he looked like he was ready to punch something. Or cry. Or both. Probably both. </p><p>“What do you want me to say, Sammy?” He spoke sounding so broken. “That I messed up. That I was in to much of a shock to tell him that I loved him. I couldn’t tell him how much he’s changed me for the better. I couldn’t hug him goodbye, I couldn’t even speak.” </p><p>*</p><p>“Castiel!” Jack said finally seeing his father again. “I’m so glad you could hear me. I wasn’t sure. I thought maybe I was talking to air, but I wasn’t! I did it! Dean will be so proud of me.” He said smirking to himself. </p><p>“Everyone is already proud of you. Especially me,” Cas answers. “I wish I could’ve been there, but it seems like you all did great without me.”</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“Dean. He prayed to me. Told me everything. I don’t think he knew I could hear him. I didn’t even know I could hear him at first.”</p><p>“Well, I think it’s about time you can both hear each other again.” Jack said, bringing Cas through the portal. </p><p>*</p><p>“I love Cas more than I have ever loved anybody and I couldn’t even say ‘goodbye’,” Dean spoke. “Is that what you wanted me to say?”</p><p>Sam looked at Dean with the most compassion he could possibly radiate. “I’m not the one you have to tell that to.” </p><p>He nods his head towards the man Dean thought to be dead.</p><p>“I brought him back!” Jack speaks up.</p><p>Dean smiled at Jack before he looks to make eye contact with Castiel. But it wasn’t like usual. It was a mix of love and forgiveness. And a little confusion on Deans side.</p><p>Cas smirked, “Hello, Dean.”</p><p>*</p><p>8 years later, Christmas Day.</p><p>“Eileen! Charlie spilled on her nightgown, does she have time to change before everyone gets here?”</p><p>“Of course, Sam.” She says pecking her wonderful husband on the lips. “Is Jack coming?”</p><p>“Right here!” Jack says tapping her shoulder after appearing out of no where. He immediately makes himself comfortable next to Sam and Eileen’s eldest, Gabriel, on the couch.</p><p>Outside the impala pulls up.</p><p>*</p><p>“Do I really have to wear a christmas scarf, Cas. I kinda feel like I’m being choked.”</p><p>“Being choked isn’t That Bad, Dean.”</p><p>“Ooh, kinky.”</p><p>He looks at his partner unamused.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll wear the scarf, but only if you unbutton one more of these-” Dean argues while bringing his hands to Castiel’s shirt and brushing their lips together. </p><p>Cas pulls away. 

“Time to go inside, Dean.” He smiles to himself.  </p><p>*</p><p>After they knock on the door it’s barley seconds till they see their son open the door for them. As they hug Jack they hear-</p><p>“UNCLE CAS!” All three children scream as they huddle to give Castiel a hug.</p><p>“Woah, what about me?” Dean suggests.</p><p>“You get one, too.” Jessica giggled, jumping on her uncle Dean’s back.</p><p>“Where’s your daddy, Jess?” Dean questions as he sits both himself and his niece down on the couch.</p><p>*</p><p>They eat and play board games all day. No more monsters. Just love.</p><p>And Sam finally see his brother happy, sees him make eye contact with Cas while very obviously cheating in every game, sees Dean giving Jack a piggy back ride, he sees Genuine Happiness. And this time it’s here to stay. No more having to fight for it. Things are finally different.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>